The Dem-God
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the Akatsuki and the mortal son of Zeus and Hera enters his parents dimension after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. When he meets his parents he however is very disappointed at their divine forms.


**The Dem-God**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 1

A seventeen year old blonde looked down at the bloody battlefield and sighed. The Fourth Great Ninja War was over, the war was finally over.

The blonde was wearing a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. This was the outfit of the Old Akatsuki before they went under new leader ship.

No red clouds on it, the blonde teen had to admit the outfit with the clouds looked cool! He wasn't so sure about the armour around his mid-section though.

However despite his unsureness with the outfit he would still wear it, it was a gift from his own organization, Akatsuki.

He was the new leader of the group and his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto assisted in the war and peace was brought to the nations. You may be wondering how Naruto became the leader of the Akatsuki.

Well it all started back when Naruto was younger, he fled from the village. As he fled the village in the dead of night from the village that shunned, hated and hurt him, no physical abuse mind you just verbal abuse as many were too afraid to actually hurt the blonde, he ran into a blue haired woman wearing a black robe with red clouds on it.

He got far for a child and the woman saw a bit of two of her friends within the boy and took him with her. He then learnt her name was Konan and her friends he reminded her of were Yahiko and Nagato.

When Konan asked for his name and he told her Naruto Uzumaki, she was shocked and then said Nagato's last name was Uzumaki and a member of that clan and was surprised someone named their child after their sensei's fictional character.

Naruto was then introduced to the Nagato or Pain as he called himself. Konan was conflicted on what do to do as he turned out to be the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Nagato also seemed to be a little conflicted as he looked and acted like Yahiko.

It was almost he was a reincarnation of Yahiko. In the end they decided to keep the blondes Jinchuriki status hidden from 'Madara' and Zetsu, he went by another name and appearance while he was around everyone but those two.

Konan became the mother he always wanted and Nagato became a father figure. He had his hair blue for a while and kept his whisker marks hidden for his safety, he went by the name of Ise after Nagato's father.

Naruto became a genin of Amegakure and joined a rare four member team with Ajisai, Fuyo and Suiren. A male on a team of all females, he then learnt that it was his adoptive mother's idea.

He became a chunin easily with his team, on their first S rank mission Naruto managed to save Ajisai and his other two teammates while completing the mission. When Madara declared war for the eight tails and nine tails, he wanted both Konan and Nagato to help him on his side.

Nagato ended up killing his former sensei and extracted seven of nine tailed beasts, he however couldn't bring himself to extract the Kyubi from Naruto so he decided to try and find the ninth bijuu.

When Madara found out about Ise actually being Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the Kyubi, He and Nagato fought. Due to Tobi's sharingan ability, the ability to make the user intangible, made it harder for Nagato to defeat him.

Nagato had five of his paths while Tobi had two sharingan eyes with one hidden behind that spiral mask. The Akatsuki changed sides during the war but since Nagato and Konan did extract and kill Jinchuriki, besides Naruto, they would be seen as enemies.

Naruto, dressed in the old Akatsuki robes, helped fight in the war while finding a safe place for Nagato and Konan to stay hidden. Nagato's real body wasn't seen by anyone and Konan was the same.

Thanks to Naruto's chakra Nagato managed to slowly restore Nagato's body. It turned out that Tobi was actually Obito and they managed to defeat him and the summoned Madara, Nagato's Rinnegan was very helpful against Madara.

Since they didn't have the Kyubi chakra they couldn't create their all powerful weapon, however many people died in the war and Nagato, despite protest from Naruto and Konan, sacrificed his own life to bring the various dead back to life.

Naruto did meet his real parents inside the seal and meeting his father during the war. When the war was done apparently the Uchiha, one of the ones who were resurrected and his six paths equal, decided to rid the world of ninja.

His father figure gave up his life to bring him back to life and he was going to do that? In the end to cut a long story short, Naruto defeated the Uchiha and instead of sparring him, killed him. Naruto noticed the same thing Nagato noticed, with the war over there will always be people wanting to use this as an advantage and attack.

Peace was brought to the Elemental Nations but for how long?

Things would eventually go back to the way things were, back to the killing and fighting. Just like him and the Uchiha just did. Naruto took the eyes of the Uchiha and the mark of the six paths appeared on his other hand.

The six paths mark on his hand appeared after the Uchiha's first death at the hands of Madara. Naruto had to fight of the creature known as Zetsu from getting the tailed beast within him before he was taken to his mindscape to see the sage who gifted him his mark.

If the sage was expecting a tougher foe to follow Madara, they didn't turn up. The marks then faded into his skin, probably being brought up again when he gather chakra into them.

The Uchiha was a traitor and a known member of Akatsuki, at least for a while, so he had a large bounty on his head. Naruto was now looking at the bloody battlefield, just blood, no bodies just blood of the temporary dead. he did manage to take Obito's eye.

He wasn't going to use them, he would hold on to them protecting them from greedy hands. The Uchiha's friends, just the pink haired one, would want revenge. Naruto wanted to bring peace but his hands were already to bloody.

Naruto looked at the note in his hand, after Minato disappeared he gotten a letter detailing something about dimensions and universes. His parents weren't from this universe and they couldn't tell them who they were.

The note did tell him he could bring those he trusted and how to enter their dimension. Naruto turned around. "Are you sure you want to come?" He asked.

"Yes, we are sure" Konan said. "Are you going to make Nagato a path?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I hope not. I am just keeping them close in case another Obito tries to use him" The blonde said. He had the five remaining pains of Nagato and Nagato himself, he sealed them into a scroll he had on him.

"It's kind of weird seeing you with blonde hair all the time now" Ajisai said. Naruto showed them his real appearance and name but after years of seeing blue and saying Ise it was going to take some time getting used to it.

"I know what you mean" Naruto said. "I kind of miss my blue hair"

"So how do we get to this dimension?" Suiren asked.

"With this" Naruto said holding up the note. "Apparently we can use this as a gate way between worlds"

"With just that piece of paper, is it some kind of sealing technique?" Fuyo asked, she knew of space-time ninjutsu but to actually go to other dimensions? Well she saw resurrected ninja, multiple tailed beasts and a technique that was used to resurrect the recently dead. She was actually pretty accepting at this point.

Naruto put the seal in front of them gathering chakra into the seal to activate it. It caused a body sized portal to open up in front of them. Naruto turned his head to his companions. "You positive you want to come?"

Konan nodded. "I said we were"

"I know, just wanted a second opinion" The new leader of Akatsuki said.

"I do want to meet your birth parents" The blue haired kunoichi said. "And why they left you alone"

Naruto laughed. "I'm glad they left me behind" He said turning to them.

"Why? They abandon you" Ajisai asked.

Naruto smiled at them. "If they didn't I wouldn't have been able to meet you all" He turned around to look at the portal, unaware of the blushing behind him.

Naruto created a water clone to go through the portal and after a minute the clone came back out. "It's fine boss"

Naruto smiled as the clone dispelled into water. "I guess we should go" Naruto said as he, Konan and Team Ajisai walked through the portal.

When the Ame group walked through the portal they found themselves in a world with tall buildings. "Well at least it wasn't a trap" Naruto said.

"D-Don't say that!" Ajisai said. "You'll jinx us!"

"We do we go now?" Suiren asked as Naruto looked at the note.

"It says that there will be an apartment waiting for us" Naruto said. "An eagle will show us the way"

"Like Ajisai's summons?" Fuyo asked.

"Most likely" Naruto said as he looked up as an eagle flew down towards them. "I guess that's it" The eagle landed on the ground before them, it looked like the eagle wasn't expecting five people.

"Can you show us the way?" Naruto asked as the eagle took to the skies circling around in the direction they needed to go.

They eventually made their way to an apartment. Entering the home they noticed that bird was still there letting them settle in. "Thanks girl" Naruto said as the eagle chirped.

Naruto watched the eagle fly away. "Come visit" He said as he took of his Ame headband.

"N-Naruto" Ajisai said nervously.

"Is there something wrong Aji-chan?" Naruto asked looking at his friend.

"You see…there…" Her face got redder as he got closer.

"You're heating up Aji-chan" Naruto said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just that…with the beds…"

"The beds" Naruto blinked. "What about the beds?"

Ajisai resembled a tomato. "There isn't enough"

"Huh?"

"T-There are not enough beds" Ajisai said. "W-We have to share"

"How many beds are there?"

"Four" Ajisai said. "It's pretty big apartment, I didn't think they will have so many bedrooms"

"Its fine I'll just sleep on the lounge" Naruto said.

"B-But isn't sleeping on the couch bad for your back?" She asked.

"Is it?" Naruto asked. "Well if it is, it's probably one of those bed lounges"

"If it isn't one of those"

"Then I'll be sleeping on it" Naruto said.

"B-But"

"Don't worry about me Aji-chan" Naruto said. "I'll be perfectly fine" He said in a cheerful tone.

"I am the one who decided to go with you" She said. "How about we swap?"

"I'm fine Ajisai-chan, I mean it"

"W-Well, h-how about for one night"

"Huh?"

"We share a bed for one night" She said really quickly with a red face.

"You want to share a bed with me?" He asked.

"If you don't want to that's fine, but at least try it for one night" She said. "Is this f-fine?" She asked her crush.

Naruto looked to see her giving her the puppy dog look. He couldn't say no against that look, he didn't want to make her upset or cry. He didn't like it when she was sad.

"Okay Aji-chan" Naruto said as she brightened up. "But only for one night"

She nodded and ran away saying something about a shower. Naruto looked out the window wondering when he was going to meet his parents.

 **Yes I know what you're thinking. 'What another story?' Well yes mainly because this one got stuck in my head after I read the idea from a guest reviewer.**

 **Special thanks to OotsutsukiNaruto (Guest who reviewed) for suggesting me to write this type of story and getting the idea stuck in my head.**


End file.
